marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Holling
Jake Holling (born 21 March 1996), human, is a student at Nintendo High as well as a member of Dino Megaforce with Troy, Noah, and Orion. Despite his fun-loving personality, Jake is brave and is learning to use his new powers. History (Pre High School Days) Much like his companions, Jake's early history is not known and he spent some time in a lab as a subject to experiment in order to create the powers that he and his friends now carry as well as Kira, Gia, and Emma. Jake was the only one who wanted to join Kira's team so they could save the world, though he only wanted to impress Gia. High School Days Schedule Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. He also is a great soccer player. Appearance Jake is a medium built young man with short curly black hair and brown eyes. His skin tone is a bit lighter than Noah's and wears a black school jersey and blue pants when he is not in the school uniform. Powers & Abilities Meagforce As Megaforce Black, he has a Snake motif. He pilots the Snake Zord. Black Ranger's main weapon is an axe called the Snake Axe. He uses cards with his Gosei Morpher. Arsenal *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Mega Blaster *Snake Axe (Attack-Snake's Venom) Zords *Gosei Snake Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords Super Megaforce As Super Megaforce Green, Jake will gain the Super Mega Mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. Jake's super mode suit is the only one to not be his original color, Black. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster *Super Mega Saber Zords *Super Mega Racer Zord Ranger Key The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Trivia *Jake shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of five Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only one missing any counterparts is Orion and Emma. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Troy. **He and Emma share the same amount of different colored counterparts (2). **He and Orion share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Jake serves as a enthusiastic comic relief character, some of his counterparts (Black Alien Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger, and Black Overdrive Ranger) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. *His comedic counterparts include Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Galaxy Green, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Green, Black Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Ranger Green, and Samurai Green. *2 of Jake’s counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger and Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, both of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Ranger teams. *3 Green Rangers (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, and Green Chameleon Warrior) and 4 Black Rangers (Magna Defender, Shadow Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, and Ranger Operator Series Black) are not Jake’s counterparts. *Jake is the only male Super Mega Ranger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Troy and Noah’s counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Orion’s counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, and Ranger Green). Category:Characters